Handled Warmly
by Tsarvich
Summary: "Let them be born and Handled Warmly." AU. Seasons come and change the times. Throughout one's troubles, two things are always there in comfort: a true friend and a happy memory. Lion-O's memory of his first real friend returns to the present. The ThunderCats find a land hidden by secrets and a forgotten people abandoned in legends. There time is coming. The Hunters have returned.
1. Chapter the First

**Well here it is, as I promised. Let's start with some history. This was written about a week after the Season 1 finale. I was shocked about the kiss and decided if Lion-O couldn't get Cheetara, then I'd make him a love interest. Like always I do not own this series. My god I'm not even allowed to drive yet. **

The thick forest foliage crunched beneath the small kitten's feet. Thorns of dead, brown vines dug into his feet and drew dark rivers of blood and stained his formerly clean fur. It hurt. It was not a great pain, for it was not that deep. However there were many wounds and not just to his feet, nut to his heart.

Prince Lion-O, age eleven, heir to the throne of Thundera, ran as fast his feet could carry him. Where he was he going, he did not care. He just wanted to get as far away possible from the one he once called joyfully called brother.

He remembered well. No matter how much he tried to forget it, the scene played over in his mind again and again like he was watching a two cat play with Tygra and himself as the main characters.

The scene was that of their shared room. On his bed, Tygra was completing one of his many studies toward perfection while the younger was busy in his own world.

Lion-O could see himself playing with several war toys. The game was something he called Defend the Snarf. It was a simple game. Several toy clerics had surrounded the sleeping Snarf, ready to defend him from any hand carved Lizards who dare to claim him.

He would grab one of each faction and have them face one by one. Each outcome was very routine. For a time every Cleric would win in a spectacular victory that was as never the same as the one before. Then it would come. That one moment where the Lizard would strike down a Cleric, and Lion-O, acting upon the remaining toy figures, let out a gasp.

Unfortunately this time the gasp was quite loud. Snarf awoke and was obviously frightened by the young heir. Snarf leapt in the air with a frantic, startled cry to the closest safety: Tygra's face.

Everything after that was a blur. It all went hazy and grey. Just the word, the words stuck like the very thorns he stepped upon.

"_Gah! Why can't you grow up?"_

"_It was an accident! I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's all you ever say."_

"_Well what else should I say?"_

Those did not matter. They were just the common bickering that they as brothers had spoken to one another. It was one simple sentence, one simple phrase.

"_You're the reason Mother died! If you were never born then she would still be here. I HATE you!"_

That was all it took to send Lion-O into the woods. He didn't care about the guards calling him to stop. He didn't care about the apologies that Tygra was vomiting out. He just wanted to get away.

Eventually he came to a stop. He could not go on forever. His legs gave out from underneath him and he fell upon the cold ground. Luckily there was tree nearby. It would make a suitable headrest, he decided.

He leaned against the bark and began to think. It was no secret that his birth was the final act his mother did before passing on. He had once asked why he had no mother like the other children and his father told him, with the upmost sensativity, that she had died in child birth. However, he had never once thought that his own brother hated him for it.

Maybe it was my fault, he thought. Maybe Tygra was right. He always is, said a small voice in the back of his head.

The thought began to get worse. It got to the point where he began to think of himself as a murderer. I did it, he thought, I did it. I murdered her.

His eyes shut and Lion-O drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

When he awoke hours later, Lion-O noticed something, no two things actually. One was the fact that he was not cold as he should have been during this time of night (In fact he was quite warm) and the other was the fact that he was not alone.

To his right was a young female cat of his age. She looks… strange, he thought and she was different to the girls in Thundera. They were all colorful with bright pinks and yellows and many more colorful things around their necks and wrists. He had once asked his father why they did this and the old man responded with a chuckle. "They do it because they are what they are and because they are never wrong in their decisions. Trust me, you'll understand one day."

This girl was not colorful, not at all. Her hair was pure white, minus the dark spots that speckled it and the small, pointed black ears. Her skin was a not so white, but he could make out several fading spots upon the back of her hands. Her clothes were a dark black cloak that covered the rest of her body from his gaze.

Speaking of which, Lion-O noticed something strange. The girl was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her. Even worse, he finally felt another heat. It was coming from between his legs and was accompanied by tightness in his pants.

In a swift motion he pushed her off him in an attempt to remove the warmth. The girl hit the ground hard. She rose slowly from the ground and looked at Lion-O with a neutral expression. "That was not very kind" she said.

Lion-O didn't apologize. He cast the girl a look and frown combo. "Who are you and why were you (what was the saying Tygra said? O I know!) all over me?"

The girl sat up on her knees and for the first time Lion-O looked her in the eye. They were a strange silvery color. "I… I apologize if I did something wrong. I ask for you forgiveness. Do you accept?

He raised an eyebrow at her. She said it as if it was routine and rehearsed.

"Do you accept?" she asked again.

Lion-O went back to reality: "Uh, sure I guess."

The girl let out a small smile.

Lion-O almost allowed a smile. Almost. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The girl brought a hand to her chest. "My name is Snow. You can most likely see why."

"Why do you talk so weird?" he asked before he could bite his tongue.

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Lion-O felt like an idiot. He always acted without thinking. Father said so, Tygra-

(_"You're the reason Mother died! If you were never born then she would still be here. I HATE you!")_

-said so.

"Well," he started, "you just sound proper and grown up. It's weird."

"You know if another person gives their name to a stranger, then the polite thing to do would be for that other person to give his name."

Lion-O smiled for the first time in a while and said, "Well wouldn't it be polite if you answered my questions first and then let me tell you my name. 'Cause I did ask you first, remember?"

Snow smiled back "Fine then. The reason I was- how did you say it? All up… all over you was because I found you here and you looked cold. I was going to try to wake you but I just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute-"

"And you fell asleep." Lion-O finished.

She nodded. Lion-O (who, by the way, realized that the weird warmth was gone and was thankful for that) decided to press further. "Why were you here anyway?"

Snow held up a finger and moved it back and forth like a metronome. "A deal is a deal. Now, may I know your name?"

Lion-O put his hand on his hips and puffed his chest in pride. "I'm Lion-O, next Lord of the ThunderCats."

Snow cocked her head to the side with a gaze that could easily be described as lost. "ThunderCats?" she said, running the words over her tongue. "ThunderCats."

"Why do you look so confused," Lion-O asked.

Snow stuttered for an answer, but before she could give it Lion-O cut her off. "Oh yeah! You're supposed to tell me why you're here."

Snow turned away from him and when she met his face again she held, in her hand, a basket of strange looking, black colored berries. Lion-O's stomach instinctively growled. He hid his blush as best he could. How long had it been since he ate? He had run away right before lunch, so it had been around… thirteen hours! Wow!

Snow held out the basket to him. It took all of his adolescent willpower to not stuff himself. "These are Sugar Berries. I was picking them so I could make a pie or two. They are delicious, cooked or off the vine." She gave her small smile. "You may have some if you wish."

His restraint was tested. He was a prince and knew how to act like one. Still, he was very hungry. "I… are you sure?"

Snow nodded. "You do not have to act polite." she pushed the basket closer. "There are many here, in this forest. I insist."

Cautiously, he picked one up with two fingers. First he sniffed it, then licked it, and finally popped it into his mouth. Sweet juices flooded his tongue.

That was the end of his self control.

In less than a minute the entirety of the basket's berries was gone. He leaned back with a smile and let out a very satisfied burp. He noticed Snow covering he mouth and giggling. Lion-O was embarrassed. He couldn't believe how rude he was.

"Sorry about that," He said.

She didn't stop giggling. This made him frown. Why did girls have to giggle? It was so weird.

Snow collected herself. "I apologize. But I've never seen a prince act in such a manner."

"Well how many princes have you met?" Lion-O retorted.

Snow's small smile grew a bit bigger. "Point taken," she said.

For a moment it was quiet. Lion-O hated quiet. He scratched away an itch on his head while Snow looked down at her hands. Her weird spotted hands. Lion-O didn't know if this was polite, but he thought anything to break the silence would do. "What kind of cat are you anyway?"

Snow cocked her head to the side. "What kind of cat do you think I am?"

He thought a moment, but shrugged. "I don't know. An albino Cheetah?"

She shook her head. "No. I am a Snow Leopard."

Lion-O snorted. "Snow the Snow Leopard, how original."

She smiled in whatt Lion-O perceived as a playful manner. "Such as Lion-O the Lion?"

That stopped Lion-O's laugh. "Touché."

"Speaking of which," Snow said. "Why is the heir to the Thunderian Throne here at this time of night?"

He looked away from her and muttered, "It's kind of a long story."

She rested her head on the tree, her smile still present. "I have time."

Lion-O thought for a moment and decided that he had nothing to lose. He copied her and rested his on the same tree. Then he began.

He told her everything he could remember and her expression matched perfectly. She would laugh (a girl actually laughing, he thought, I thought they could only giggle.) when he told her about Snarf. He saw her expression turn to utter shock when he told her of Tygra's harsh words. It took a lot of his will power not to cry, but his eyes still began to burn.

"And that's it." He said as he finished his story.

Snow didn't speak for a moment. Lion-O waited for an "I'm sorry" or "That sucks". Nothing came. He began to get angry, but that was wasted emotion. She spoke soon enough. "There was something, a spiritual that my Grand-Mama told me. It's rather long, rather strange. It is beautiful however, especially the last lines. They go something along the lines of _Let him be born and handled warmly. And this is for tired boys who have considered defeat, but have become men and moved on to their own destinies._"

Lion-O stared at her. "I don't think I understand."

Snow nodded in understanding. "It is hard to understand, especially without the beginning. But listen and you will understand."

Lion-O listened to the words in his mind, but they still confused him. He decided not to dwell on it much.

They continued to talk about small things like what they liked and hated. Lion-O told her about his studies of technology. She did not laugh, but in fact wished him luck. He smiled at that. Eventually though, the sun began to rise. He said he had to go back. She said she'd join them.

The way back was not as long as he remembered. The talking must've made it shorter, he decided. Surprisingly he was happy once he saw the outside of the gates and the borders of the woods. He smiled a smile that was much younger than he was. He ran out for a moment, but stopped once he realized he was alone.

He turned back and looked at Snow. She was still at the forest's edge, her face the same neutral expression as when he first met her.

"Go on Lion-O. I am sure your family is worried."

He moved toward her confused. "But aren't you coming? I'm sure Father will let have breakfast with us." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, it's the least I can do since I ate all your berries."

She shook her head. "I must return to my home. I don't belong in this city."

Lion-O took another step toward her, and then another until he was right by her side. "Can I at least see you again?"

Snow's eyes widened and she took a step back. "You want to… I, yes I would like that." Another small smile. "Thank you."

She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed his cheek, then the other. Lion-O's eyes went as big as dinner plates. Snow blinked in confusion. "What? That is how all Snow Leopards say goodbye.

She turned and began to walk deeper into the woods, but not before waving goodbye. Lion-O collected himself and waved back. "Goodbye Snow!"

Goodbye Lion-O, next Lord of the ThunderCats!"

As soon as she was out of sight Lion-O noticed two things. One, the growing heat in his face, two, the growing heat and tightness of his pants.

* * *

Lion-O, age 17, Lord of the ThunderCats, stared at the fire in front of him.

He had seen Tygra kiss the girl he thought he loved. His heart hurt. Like every time his heart hurt, he would think of the woods. Whenever he thought of the woods, he though of Snow.

He had tried many times to find her, but never did. That day was the last he had ever seen her. When leaving Thundera with what was left of the ThunderCats, he noticed the woods. They were burned down with some trees still burning.

I wonder if she's okay, he though.

**Tsarvich: So that is the end of chapter the first. A fun fact is that this was supposed to be the end. Handled Warmly was my first one shot, but I got several requests for a full story and thats how I got here today.**

**WilyKat: Kind of a boring story.**

**WilyKit: (nods) It needed an explosion.**

**Tsarvich:... What the HELL are you doing her?**

**WilyKat: Humorous commentary.**

**Tsarvich: O dear god I'm THAT writer now? You go on "vacation" for a few months and all things go to Hell. Hostess shuts down, KFC is gone, Disney owns Star Wars...**

**Tsarvich: Anyway, you'll get another update after the weekend, I have a Confirmation retreat to go on. I'm Tsarvich, and I have to live with that every day.**


	2. Enya

**Tsarvich: Hello my friends. I am back from my retreat with good news. First of all I am closer to god-**

**WilyKat: Somebody's preachy.**

**Tsarvich: Ah yes, I forgot you guys were here. And I'm going to keep on forgetting until you go away. Anyway, The second bit of good news is that the next chapter is up-**

**WilyKit: No duh.**

**Tsarvich: If you two don't want to be spayed and neutered then shut up! Anyway her you all go. I don't own ThunderCats. If I did, would I live in Bakersfield?**

As the Thundertank drove on Tygra thought: Too quiet

The ride away from the Elephant village was not quiet at all. Panthro insisted on taking a shortcut to the next location. Unfortunately this shortcut meant going over every large rock and bump of earth on this side of the planet. Every other second they would bounce in the air. Sometimes it would be the left side, sometimes the right. It was never both.

Then there were the Kittens. For breakfast they filled up on pounds and pounds of Candy Fruit and were now at the moment fighting over the very last of it. The only thing he could make out was frantic dialogue such as "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" "Hands off you runty brat!" and some sort of growls and hisses. It sounded like a pack of squirrels having a shouting match.

The horrid terrain and arguing juveniles didn't seem to register with him though. It was Lion-O.

His brother had seemed different today. In the mornings he usually told everybody to move their tails and pack up so they could keep moving. This morning he had been the last one to rise and had not spoken at all. He had simply taken his breakfast and eaten it with his gaze focused on the view below the village. Tygra walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatch looking at my 'King?"

He said the last word in a way that would have normally made his brother shoot off a retort. Tygra was prepared for it with his own list. Lion-O did not retort. He simply shook Tygra's hand off and responded with "The woods."

Since then he had not spoken at all. He just sat in his usual chair, with his eyes shut as if he was asleep. Snarf was at his side, poking and nudging for a reaction , but nothing came. At least I'm not the only one who noticed, thought Tygra.

The Thundertank gave a sudden halt, jerking each cat forward and sending a Candy Fruit flying towards the back of Panthro's head. With a splat the juices covered the oldest cat's head.

He spun around a shot a death glare at the two children. "What did I tell you about eating in my baby?" The juices began to drip from his head and onto his seat. Panthro pointed to the seat. "Look at the mess you made!"

The kittens were no longer in their sugar high. WilyKit was the first of the two to respond. "It's not our fault you slammed your fat foot on the brakes!"

"Yeah!" piped WilyKat, "How 'bout a little warning next time?"

Panthro growled deep in his throat. "You won't get a warning when I tan those tails of yours!"

Both of them shrank away and hid behind said tails. Panthro now looked at the three older ones. "Anyway, the reason I stopped was because we need make a decision."

Cheetara spoke, and Tygra smiled. She was very good at making decisions. "A decision about what?"

"There are two ways for us to get to our next stop. One of them is to take the western plains-"

"That won't work." Tygra spoke. "That's way too open. Grune seems to find us at every turn. We'd practically be giving ourselves to him."

"Let me finish." Panthro snapped. "You kids today always so hastey to jump. As I was saying, the second would be to go through the Forest of Enya."

WilyKat peered over the front chair to look at Panthro. "What's the Forest of Enya?"

"It's a dark place." Cheetara said. Tygra jumped a little. The tone she used was not her own. It wasn't that noticeable, but he could detect just a hint of venom in it. It was just enough to unsettle him though. "Few people have entered it and for good reasons. I say we take the plains."

Now WilyKit jumped up, squashing her brother. "But Tygra said that was a bad choice."

Tygra didn't know what to say. He did firmly believe that the forest would be the greater choice, but he had just "gotten together" with Cheetara. Arguing in less than twenty-four hours would be a record for the history books and he did not want this to be history..

Panthro shook his head. "It doesn't matter what they said. It's Lion-O's decision." He turned and looked and the young Lion who's eyes had just opened. "So what will it be? We don't got all day."

Tygra knew what the self proclaimed lord would do. He would choose the plains, because that was what Cheetara had suggested. They had not told anyone because there was no time. His brother was not yet aware that Cheetara had already made her choice. Poor Lion-O, he thought.

"I say we go through the forest."

Tygra stopped his mouth from dropping by resting his chin on his fist. Did Lion-O just agree with him?

"Lion-O," started Cheetara, "do you think that's the best option?"

"I do," Lion-o said. "A forest means it'll be harder for a big army to follow us, if they are following us."

"But Lion-O-,"

He raised a hand, signaling for her to stop. "Thanks for your opinion Cheetara, but I made my decision." He turned to Panthro, who nodded in response.

"Forest of Enya, coming up."

* * *

It took only two hours for the Thundertank to reach the forest. It took some time to find a way in. The gaps between the trees were narrow and maybe if the Thundertank was half its size it could enter, but of course that would be too easy. They had began to drive around the borders and continued to do so for several miutes. Panthro was on the verge of ramming down the trees and making a path himself when they found it. A opening that was just the right size. Without hesitation they drove in.

Lion-O was staring at his sword. He didn't really care to, but it was important that he looked as if he was doing something and he couldn't find the strength to talk to either Cheetara or Tygra directly repeatedly touched his shoulder like a frantic bee in a jar. He turned and saw WilyKat looking at him in a familiar way. "How come Cheetara didn't want to come here?" He said rather loudly. "It doesn't seem all bad."

Tygra chuckled from his seat. "There's an old story that might explain it." He said, "You two wanna hear it?"

Both WilyKit and WilyKat let out cries of agreement as Lion-O looked elsewhere. And so he began.

"In the early ages of the kingdom there were more than just Clerics that were considered elite warriors of Thundera. These people didn't practice magic and they didn't rely on speed to fight. They preferred to attack at a range and use the shadows as their friend. These strange warriors were known as the Witch Hunters."

"Wait, I thought witches were make-believe." said WilyKit.

"They are," confirmed Tygra, "but in the old language anything described as evil could be described as a witch."

"So they hunted bad?" asked WilyKat.

"Pretty much. Now besides all that the Witch Hunters were a lot stricter than the Clerics. There were a lot of qualifications needed to join. The first was that you had to be a Snow Leapord."

Lion-O snapped his head up and focused on Tygra. What did he just say?

Tygra didn't notice his brother's newfound interest. He just kept speaking. "If you were lucky or unlucky enough to be born a Snow Leaperd you would be enrolled as soon as you turned three. From then on it would be you against the world."

"The training methods were considered extreme. Each year at least a hundred children would be killed do to the conditions. It was all the training. It was said that only three students would graduate at a time because that was all that remained of that year's crop."

"Wow! They must've been really strong!" WilyKat said with his eyes shining like two midnight stars.

"They were also power hungry." said Cheetara. Her voice was weaved with discontent. "They were above the Clerics and below the king when it came to power, but that wasn't enough for them. They wanted it all."

Tygra retook the story from there. "Apparently the story goes that the Hunters were unhappy with the King. They didn't agree with his rule and laws. After discussing it over they came to the decision of overthrowing the king."

"A small war took place with the Witch Hunters against the Thunderan army and Clerics. It was bloody many died on both sides, but after almost five years the Hunters were defeated. Their leader, a young woman named Enya, signed a treaty that let the remaing Snow Leapords go free, but they were banished from Thundera. It is said that they settled in this forest and crowned Enya as an empress."

Lion-O turned to his brother and asked "Are there still Snow Leapords here today?"

Tygra laughed deep in his throat, catching the attention of all in the tank. "Really Lion-O, I was hoping that WilyKit or WilyKat would ask that question. And the answer is of course not. Any wise ruler would have the traitors executed."

Lion-O stared at his brother. "I don't think that more bloodshed would solve anything." He said with a drip of determination. "It is more… noble to let them live."

Tygra smirked and chuckled a bit. "I did say a _wise _king would do the right thing."

Lion-O's face did not change. He simply looked away to who knows where. WilyKit, bored, returned to her seat. Wily Kat followed, but before he did he leaned to Tygra and said. "That wasn't nice."

The youngest male sat down, leaving Tygra puzzled. "What did I say?"

Cheetara made sure Lion-O was still looking away when she whispered in Tygra's ear. "You didn't have to do that. You two just made peace in the village. I thought you would've tried to remain it at least a little longer."

"Yeah, but-"

He stopped. What had Lion-O done? He racked his mind to think about what he could've done. His mind went blank and he shook his head. Why had he done it?

He didn't answer Cheetara.

The Thundertank jerked violently to the side A second later it did it again to the other side. For a moment it steadied, but then again it began to move it a frantic, uneven way. All inside let out sounds of shock and the Thunderkittens cried out in fear. The Thundertank fumbled and flipped until they were all nauseated.

After what seemed like an hour, the Thundertank came to a stop, but on its side.

The party slowly crawled out and one by one. The kittens rubbed their heads in pain, wincing as they did so. The others seemed most unfazed, despite Panthro who was wailing in agony about his 'baby'.

"Look at this!" he said as he gestured to the Thundertank. "It's a mess!"

That was most true. Several large dents were made on all sides, looking as if an army armed with hammers had taken a go at it. Two tires were popped and all of the glass was shattered with the remains scattered across the forest floor.

WilyKit looked at Panthro. "What happened Panthro? You never lose control."

Cheetara examined a nearby wheel and frowned. "He didn't," she said. Her hand seemed to disappear into the wheel and when it reappeared she held in her hand a strange object. A pointed object smoothly shaped and without color.

Lion-O blinked in surprise. "Is that… an icicle?"

She nodded. "It's impossible for one to form in this temperature.

"Almost?" Tygra said as he raised a brow.

Being his curious self Snarf hopped on the Thundertank . He took several small steps towad Cheetara's hand. Staring curiously at the icicle, he sniffed it twice, tapped it with his paw, and the stuck out his tongue. He inched closer and closer, but before his tongue could touch it he leapt in the air with a pained cry. Lion-O caught his tiny friend before he could hit the ground and hurt himself. The poor creature still cried though, and squirmed in Lion-O's arms.

"Calm down Snarf," Lion-O said in an attempt in comfort. "What's wrong?"

It was then that Lion-O noticed the small, thin piece of metal sticking out from the creature's rear. Without thinking, he grabbed the metal and attempted to pull it out. Snarf cried out, twisting in Lion-O's arms.

It was a terrible sight and painful to watch, but it soon ended. Lion-O plucked the object and Snarf became still. Snarf hopped down, rubbing his rump with a tiny paw as Lion-O held out the object for the others to see.

"It looks like a needle," Tygra said, "But where did it come from?"

A small, unsettling sound pierced the air. All turned to see Snarf cry out again, with a new needle just above his tail. Lion-O made his eyes look at Tygra and Cheetara. Cheetara nodded as Tygra reached behind his back for his gun. Panthro, focus away from the Thundertank, already had his weapon drawn and stood protectively in front of the kittens. Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara just had enough time to draw their weapons before all hell broke loose.

* * *

He didn't have time to think, only to act.

It seemed as if thousands of needles from all directions were headed towards them, all targeting vital areas. Lion-O gripped his sword by both hands and swung in wavy form as fast as he could. Cheetara spun her staff so that it made a protective barrier for both herself and Tygra, who was firing his gun with deadly accuracy, at least what seemed like deadly accuracy.

Panthro shoved the kittens into the tank in a way that was both forceful and careful. He needed to do this in order protect both them and himself, but that did not stop the two children from giving cries of protest and shock. As he did this, his head turned sharply and found Snarf lying limp on the ground, but the small rise and fall of his chest gave away the signs of life. Panthro muttered, "Useless animal" and lifted the creatue to safety as well.

"This doesn't seem right," Tygra whispered to Cheetara as he fired at who knows what.

Cheetara did not stop her defense and her voice seemed strained. "What? That we didn't see this coming sooner?"

He gave her a teasing smile. "No, I actually meant you protecting me instead of the other way around."

Cheetara let a small laugh out. "I don't think your whip could do much against these things. But thanks for trying."

Lion-O pretended that he didn't hear that. He pretended as if they were talking of things like strategy and not flirting. He would be of no use in this fight if he was distracted by such things. He still had a job to do as leader. He needed to make sure that they all lived.

The volley of needles stopped gradually. They could all stop the constant movement of their weapons and they did. They realized too late that this was a major mistake.

It was hard to describe how it happened. They did not drop from the trees nor did they leap from the shadows with weapons drawn. They were simply not their one moment and there in the next.

Lion-O kept his face as neutral as he could, but inside he was… curious at least.

The people in front of him were clad from head to toe in black robes and cloth. They bore masks of hideous and monstrous faces and held short steel staves. They were frightening, even though he would never admit it aloud.

One member stood out to him. This person was a woman and she didn't bother to cover her face. She was a dark skinned one as if mud had stained her skin. Her eyes were as dark as night as was her hair and markings in her face. In height she was shorter than most of them but the way her head was held made her seem miles high.

"ThunderCats," She said. Her voice was a mixture of hissing and growling. It was fierce, yet hypnotic. "Only you would wave weapons around as children would to swat away the flies. Your style of combat has not changed much."

"You know who we are then." Lion-O said with a confidence. He would not let her intimidate him.

Her face did not break from its hungry and thirsty expression. "It was apparent. What business do Panthers, Lions Tigers, Cheetahs, and children have here, in our forest?"

WilyKat and WilyKit made their way back to the open. WilyKit spoke before anyone could stop her. "Does that mean that you're the Snow Leopards? The ones who got kicked out of Thundera?"

"Kit!" Cheetara said, "Do not speak with her. She is-,"

"Silence!" The woman's voice rose and carried through the woods so that it rang in Lion-O's ears. She turned to him. "You are Lion, so you are king and lord. Tell that whore to keep her tongue behind her teeth."

Tygra would've leapt at the woman or at least shoot her and put out one of those hideous eyes, but Panthro gripped his shoulder tightly until it threatened to break skin. "Easy kid," he whispered, "easy."

As Panthro dealt with Tygra, Lion-O answered the question presented to him. "We are on a mission and we simply used the forest as a shortcut. Out business is our own."

"My child, any business involving this land is business to me, Alanis of Guise. Now answer me fully or else face execution."

Panthro may have held Tygra's shoulder, but that did not stop the royal's mouth. "I doubt you could handle one of us by yourself."

The figures behind her all took steps at him, but Alanis held her arm out and they ceased.

"Is that a challenge?" she said, her mouth curving into a cocky smile. She took her staff and held out in front of her in a fighting stance. "If it is, then your head shall go on my mantle.

A voice called out before Lion-O could decide whether to speak up in his brother's defense or strike first. "Alanis! You will not harm them!"

Attention turned to the new presence of the circle. Instantly Lion-O thought of Panthro. This man had the same build, but he noted that that was when the comparisons ended. This new man had pale fur covering his body. His face bore black tattoos of strange, cryptic symbols that led down to his neck. His face seemed to be permanently torn into a scowl. He was frightening, very frightening. Still, he looked a lot less intimidating than the female.

"Alanis, you know the laws. Do not break them."

She turned to the well built male, but her look of arrogance remained the same. "Socorro," she purred, "I was merely defending us from this vermin and their steel abomination."

"It's called technology," Lion-O said under his breath. No one paid him any attention or they simply ignored it. Just like always, he thought.

This man, Socorro, looked at them and then back to his ally. "They are no more enemies than you and I. Stand down."

She didn't seem pleased, but Alanis stepped away. Socorro then gave a small bow to the party. As he rose he spoke, eyes directed toward Lion-O. "My apologies. Alanis here, she is diligent in her work. However, she is overprotective of our land."

He shot a look at the old woman, and she sent one straight back toward him. He turned back to them and his scowl shrank. Lion-O guessed that it was the closest of a smile that the man could give.

"Her Majesty, Empress Megara III knows of your presence here." He gave Alanis another look before he spoke again. "Alanis was supposed to wait for orders to attack, on the chance that you were a threat to the people or the sovereignty, but seeing as you aren't, at least as far as I can see, then I ask you to come with us. Her Majesty has asked for your presence."

Lion-O didn't know what to expect. He looked at the Thundertank and then to the robed figures. Their only means of transportation looked as if it had fallen off a cliff. The robed figures curled their fingers in anticipation. He expected that if he disagreed then they would be taken by force. He made the logical choice.

"We will go with you."

* * *

They walked because there was no other way to get to their destination. Before they even began the robed one discarded their masks and tucked them within the folds of their sleeves. Now seeing their faces he was able to match the fur color and markings to Socorro. He looked deep within the pages of his memory and matched it again to another.

They matched Snow. They were Snow Leopards.

The ones in black were the Witch Hunters. They had barely avoided death.

No one saw the ThunderCats as they entered the city. Five miles from its borders they were taken into a sort of carriages with a shroud covering the windows so no one could see in or out. That did not stop Lion-O from trying though.

They were all separated into groups. Two ThunderCats in each carriage with a few Hunters accompanying them. He had been stuck with Tygra, but he did not mind as much as he would have had he not thought of something worse. He thought of having to be stuck with Cheetara.

He waited for the sound of people moving and talking to try and see. Making sure that the Hunter's weren't looking he tried to peek to corner of the shroud just to get a quick look, but a hand slapped his finger away. Lion-O glared at his brother. Tygra was not fazed. He hissed at the young king. "Don't do anything stupid. When you meet their queen, be polite. Remember what Father told us. When meeting another royal keep your head low. Do not speak out of turn. And most important of all, do not insult her."

Lion-O rolled his eyes. Did Tygra think he was an idiot? Contrary to what others thought, he did pay attention to his studies and to his father.

He sat up straighter and folded his hands together. If he was to act polite and regal, he would have to look the part.

They were all ushered from the carriages as soon as they were past the palace gates. WilyKit and WilyKat had just a moment to marvel at the great size and beauty of the palace before they were all further pushed past the large wooden doors. It was rushed and they had no idea why.

Minutes later they were outside another pair of doors. Socorro and Alanis both entered, but Alanis made it clear that, they should only enter once they got the Empress's permission.

Tygra moved closer and whispered to Lion-O "Bow your head."

Before he could tell Tygra to trust him Alanis returned, an angry look in her eyes.

"Her majesty will see you now."

* * *

The throne room was not as large as he expected. It was large though, large enough to hold hundreds of fat men. Father's could hold thousands, he thought. The color was also very boring. Everything seemed to be done in one of three colors: white, black, and grey.

There were eight chairs in the room and one large throne. They all stood with their backs against the wall with the throne dividing the chairs so that there were eight to the left and eight to the right. In each seat sat a person in noble robes and hats. All were Snow Leopards and all had the same face Alanis did when she looked at them. Most were older and had graying beards, but there were a few that could only be a year older than Tygra and himself.

On the throne sat a woman who could undoubtedly be the empress and. She was plump and her neck and chin were almost one. She still had a light curve in her body, showing that she had once been a vey curvaceous girl before age had set in. Dark brown hair covered her head and was tied in strange, flower shaped bun. Lion-O couldn't help but look at her eyes. There was dark shading underneath them, making her seem gloomy and tired. She could only possibly be a decade or two younger that his father.

Alanis appeared at the Queens side from nowhere and yelled. "Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Empress Megara III, Mistress of the forest and Sovereign to the Snow Leopards."

_Bow! _His mental voice screamed. _Now!_

He lowered his head and he was sure the others were doing the same. His eyes however still looked up so he could still see everyone who was looking at him. "You," the Empress said. Her voice was rather high, but it had an undertone of great strength, "The red haired one, and step forward."

Lion-O took in a sharp breath and did as he was told. He felt the eyes of all in the room burn into the back of his skull. _Do not screw up_, he mentally yelled.

As he reached the foot of the throne, he knelt down to a knee with his head still low. "Let me see your face."

Lion-O lifted hid head. The older woman's hand shot out and gripped his chin with enough force to bruise bone. She turned his face first to the left and then to the right. After a moment she released him. "Ah," she said and he waved a finger at him, "You… you are the spitting image of Claudius at this age."

Lion-O's eyes widened. "You knew my father?"

"Over the years we have had a civil "friendship" you might say. You are his son, are you not?"

"Yes." Lion-O said. His mind went to Tygra and without thinking he said, "I am the youngest. My brother stands behind me."

"Does he?" the Empress looked behind him. She looked puzzled for a moment. Her eyes rested on Tygra and a look of slight enlightenment filled her face. "I see. Well, Claudius was always the type to take in strays."

Lion-O stiffened at that and he knew that Tygra had to be biting his tongue to keep from insulting the monarch.

The Empress did not notice and she asked him, "What reason do you have to march through our forest in, what did you call it Alanis, an abomination of steel?"

Lion-O told her the same thing he told Alanis earlier. As he said that their business is their own, an elderly man to his right spoke up. "If it is something that holds to us no harm, then why not just say it?"

He was stumped at this, but years of lying to his father and brother had prepared him. "I can't. We all promised my father that we wouldn't tell anyone about our mission. We can't break our word."

The old noble stood to protest, but the Empress held out her hand to him. She said to Lion-O, "That is understandable. Your steal 'creation', how long will it be before it can be repaired? I'd hate to delay you on your father's task."

Lion-O thought back to how the Thundertank looked. The dented form was did not seem easily mended. It would take more than just Panthro's skilled hands to fix it. "It'll be a while. That trap of yours really did a number on it."

The Empress chuckled. "I will see if I can speed up the repairs."

* * *

They were all dismissed. Those left were the Empress, Socorro, Alanis, and the nobles. Empress Megara turned to all in the room. "It seems, my friends, that we have two options here. We can either assist them on their way, or force them out. Either way, I find it unwise for them to stay in my forest too long. What say you, my lords, on this delicate matter?"

The same man that demanded Lion-O's mission spoke first. "Her Majesty forgets that there is a third option. We could make sure they never leave, whether their spirits remain in their shells or not."

"Are you insane?" growled Socorro, his fists clenched in frustration. "He is the son of a king and heir to Thundera. Doing that would bring down the full force of the ThunderCats upon us."

"They are not our allies," pointed out a young lord, "If they are 'dealt' with, then there is no one to tell how they all met their end."

Another young lord spoke up, but he shouted at the other. "They have children with them. Are you saying we should imprison, or worse murder innocents? Is that really the best option?"

"Exactly," stated a blind lord whose creased face spoke of the years in which he lived, "Why would they take children with them on such a dangerous and secretive mission?" he turned to his empress with a pleading look. "Your Majesty, this does not make sense to me. If we assist them, what is to say that they won't turn around and attack us? We've all heard the reports that Hunters had brought back. Lizards, marching with giant beasts of steel and technology and their destructive power. Their abomination could be as destructive, and we are assisting them in its recreation! Think of your people."

The Empress nodded. "You are right. I must think of my people." She turned the far left corner and said, "What do you say, dear sister?"

It was as if for the first time anyone noticed the young woman, sitting poised in an uncomfortable seat. She looked surprised on being called upon, but she still opened her mouth to speak. She never got the chance though, because the first lord spoke in outrage. "You," he turned to the Empress, "pardon me, Your Majesty," and then back to the princess, "you are not a member of our council, nor are your words, the words of a teenager, thought of as wise!"

Many lords nodded and gave signs of agreements.

"I will be the judge of that, not you Lord Benecke." The Empress snapped. Her former calm and collected face began to on a dangerous edge.

Said lord looked away from his monarch due to the sharpness of her tone. . Another spoke up.

"Your Majesty," said the oldest lord, "Be reasonable. She is too young. I don't understand why you allow this bastard daughter of your late father-,"

"Enough!" she slammed her hand on the rest of her throne and all in the room cringed as the strict tone became venomous. "She is Enya's princess and the heir to my throne! The people's hearts are with her. You will not sit their and insult my sister in my land, let alone my presence! You will do well not to cross me, or will I need to remind you?"

The lord bowed his head to his queen, embarrassed at his own lack of tact. "My apologies."

The Empress looked back at her sister. Seeing this chance, the girl picked her words carefully. "Since they are neither allies nor enemies, I say we help them. It is always better to have another ally over another enemy."

At this, the council became silent. Seconds later Alanis moved and stood at the princess's side with a hand at her shoulder. If one looked closely, they could see a small fire in the Hunter's eyes. "I agree with her."

The Empress nodded. "It seems that my teenaged sister knows better than my so-called wise men." She emphasized teenager and looked at her council. "You all are dismissed. Please leave to your homes. Socorro, Alanis, go to the ThunderCats and tell them that I will be out in a moment."

They all bowed and did as they were told. The princess stood to leave, but her sister stopped her. She had a job for her.

* * *

The Empress exited her throne room and Lion-O had noticed that she seemed a bit at ease. She walked up to them with small heavy footsteps and spoke as she moved. "I have ordered my forges to supply you with everything you may need in the repairs of your… machine. Until that time you and your companions shall be treated as my guests. You will have access to my palace and the city. For some thing, however, you will need a guide."

She gestured someone to come forward. From the throne room exited a cautious young woman. She was close to Lion-O in age and height. She was also very beautiful. Her pure white hair was long and was slightly curly and was accompanied with black spots. On the back of her hands were black tattoos of crescent moons, or what he thought were moons. Her pale yellow dress was simpler than the Empress's, but it showed her natural beauty and grace. Her face… he couldn't describe her face. All he could think was: meow.

He also thought that she was…

"This is my sister, Princess Snow…"

…familiar.

"…She will be your guide."

Snow gave a small smile she held out her hand and Lion-O took it. "Hello Lion-O, next Lord of the ThunderCats. It has been a while."

It sure has, he thought.

**Tsarvich: I really hope that wasn't cheesy :3 Any who, this chapter was uploaded... almost a year ago, wow! It was a birthday present for my best-non-male-friend, Vashteeni. She is my best and biggest fan (sorry if this hurts your feelings, but she's like my sister and my beta). BTW, she's single!**

**Vashteeni: You bastard!**

**Tsarvich: Hey, your here too! At least your better company than-**

**Vashteeni: You better delete what you just wrote. Seriously, wtf? You di this shit last year when you posted this!**

**Tsarvich: Surprise! Anyway, please review. I love feedback.**


End file.
